Rookpels fanfiction/Dichte Mist
Inleiding thumb|200pxthumb|225px Mistpoot is een gelukkige leerling, tot ze op een dag in een ravijn valt. Wonder boven wonder overleeft ze de val. Ze begint aan een lange herstellingsperiode. Alles lijkt goed te gaan, maar dan... Hoofdstuk 1 Mistpoot liep naar Bladpoot toe. "Bladpoot, heb je zin om te gaan jagen?" De schildpadpoes met witte vlekken draaide zich om. "Oh, dag Mistpoot! Tuurlijk wil ik gaan jagen!" De twee poezen renden het kamp uit. "Zullen we naar het ravijn gaan?" "Hm." "Wat is er, Mistpoot?" Mistpoot dacht aan haar moeder. Die was een paar manen terug vermoord door een vos, die haar broertje Beverkit wou vermoorden. Uilvlucht was voor haar zoon gesprongen, en de vos had haar nek doorgebeten. Mistpoot zou dat moment nooit vergeten. "Denk je aan....." Mistpoot ogen werden wazig. Bladpoot trooste haar. "Het is oké. "Kom laten we wat prooi zoeken." Mistpoot ving een drie dikke muizen en een duif. Bladpoot ving een konijn, een woelmuis en twee muizen. De Gloeipels begon al onder te gaan, en ze besloten terug te gaan naar het kamp. "Kijk hoe mooi het ravijn eruit ziet!" "Ja hé!" Ze waren allebei overladen met prooi. "Ahhh!" Mistpoot gilde doodsbang. Ze was gevallen over een steen en had haar evenwicht verloren. Ze hield zich doodsbenauwd vast aan de rand. Bladpoot liet al haar prooi los en probeerde Mistpoot om hoog te trekken. Bladpoot verloor haar grip rond Mistpoot nek, en Mistpoot stortte naar haar dood...... "Vaarwel.... "Mistpoot nee!" Bladpoot zag haar donkergrijze vriendin in het ravijn stortten. Bladpoot wist niet wat ze moest doen. Ze hoorde een enorme plof, en zag Mistpoot een paar staartlengtes verder liggen op een uitstekend stuk rots. Er vloeide immens veel bloed uit een wonde in haar nek en hoofd. Bladpoot werd misselijk en rende snel naar het kamp. "Help! Help!" Ze was doodsbang. Pluimstaart, de medicijnkat, rende naar haar toe. "Wat is er gebeurd?" "Mistpoot.... is in.... " Haar stem beefde. "Mistpoot is in... het ravijn.... gevallen!" Tranen vloeiden over haar wangen. Duifveder, de commandant, rende naar de medicijnkat. "Is ze... dood?" "Ik weet het niet!" Bladpoot huilde nog meer. Pluimstaart nam haar mee naar het medicijnhol, en Duifveder nam een patrouille mee. "Wacht! Ik ga mee.." Het was Bladpoot. "Weet je het zeker?" "J...a" Ze stapte naar de patrouille toe. "Ok. Hier gaan we." Hoofdstuk 2 "Mistpoot....... Wees niet bang.... Je zal dit overleven...... Je zal genezen......" "''Wie is dat?" Een zoete, zachte stem sprak tegen Mistpoot. Mistpoot keek rond, een zag een melkwitte poes. Haar lichtgroene ogen gloeiden. "Komen ze mij redden?" "''Ja." "''Wie ben jij?" "''Ik ben Maanblad. Ik was de vorige medicijnkat van RivierClan. Ik was Pluimstaart's mentor. Ik heb vele katten genezen. Ik heb Pluimstaart zo veel mogelijk van mijn kennis proberen over te brengen. Jou wonden zullen genezen." ''De poes begon te vervagen. "Wacht! Ik heb nog zo veel vragen!" " ''Geen zorgen, we zullen elkaar nog wel ontmoeten......" ''Mistpoot hoorde poten geroffel in de verte. "Mistpoot!" Duifveder riep haar naam. "Duif...veder....." zei ze zacht. "Mistpoot?" Deze keer was het Bladpoot. Ze keek naar boven en zag de gestaltes van 6 katten. Duifveder, Bladpoot, Schemervacht, haar vader Kiesvoet, Eekhoornstaart en Vinkvleugel. "Mistpoot!? Mistpoot, waar ben je?" De zware stem van haar vader klonk door het woud. De paniek was te horen in zijn stem. "Ik.... ben hier....." zei Mistpoot zwakjes. Het bloed liep uit haar mond, en de wonde op haar hoofd begon op te zwellen. "Geen zorgen liefje, we komen je halen!" Sinds de dood van haar moeder had Eekhoornstaart zoals een tweede moeder voor haar en haar broer geweest. Ze was een van de moederkatten die haar kittens was verloren, dus ze was ook wel blij dat ze voor hen mocht zorgen. Uilvleugel en Eekhoornstaart waren al lang vrienden, en vertrouwden elkaar enorm. Ze hadden beloofd bij elkaar te blijven tot hun laatste adem. En dat was ook zo geweest. Eekhoornstaart was bij haar vriendin gebleven tot haar laatste adem. "Ok, en nu trekken!" Mistpoot klemde zich vast aan de tak die haar Clanmaten naar beneden hadden gehezen. "Nog een klein stukje! Geen zorgen Mistpoot, je bent bijna boven!" Mistpoot voelde zich duizelig, en wist dat haar wonde's nog steeds aan het bloedden waren. "Ja!" Mistpoot voelde tanden in haar nekvel die haar snel naaf boven trokken. Eindelijk, na vele uren, voelde ze zich terug veilig. Hoofdstuk 3 "Tijd om je medicijnen te nemen!" Pluimstaart kwam aanlopen met een bundel kruiden. Sinds de haar val in het ravijn was ze al 4 manen in het medicijnhol gebleven. Nu ging het al wat beter. Haar wonden begonnen na de eerste maan goed te genezen. Bij maan twee waren ze bijna dicht, en nu zijn het alleen nog lelijke littekens. Die zouden wel redelijk weggaan, zei Pluimstaart haar altijd. "Ik moet even iets bespreken met Roosster. Ik kom meteen terug hoor!" Pluimstaart trippelde weg. "Hallo!" Bladpoot kwam vrolijk aanlopen. "Jij bent wel HEEL vrolijk! Wat is er wel?" "Wel, vandaag krijg ik mijn beoordeling!!!" Bladpoot sprong bijna door het dak van het hol terwijl ze dat zei. Mistpoot hart brak in twee. Ze was gebroken. "Nee..... NEE! Ze mogen niet! Nee nee nee!!!!!" Mistpoot sprong recht, en stapte boos naar Bladpoot. "Zorg maar dat je het heel slecht doet!" Mistpoot schreewde bijna haar stembanden uit haar keel. Ze wou niet dat haar vriendin krijger werd en dat zij moest achterblijven. "Waarom zou ik?" Mistpoot werd woedend, en gaf Bladpoot en krab in haar gezicht. Die ene krab eindigde in een wild gevecht. "Mistpoot! Mistpoot stop! Ik wil je geen pijn doen! STOP!" Mistpoot keek haar vriendin aan. "Je hebt gelijk..... het spijt me." Tranen rolden van haar wangen. "Waarom doe ik dit? Het spijt me echt!" Bladpoot legde haar nek in die van Mistpoot. Zo bleven ze een tijdje staan. "Ik wil gewoon niet alleen achterblijven. Wat stom van me. Ik hoop dat je een goed leven hebt als krijger." "Je hebt gelijk! Ik hoef helemaal geen krijger te worden, als we samen kunnen zijn! Ik vraag Schemervacht of ik mag wachten met mijn beoordeling. Eigenlijk ben ik nog wat jong om krijger te worden, niet?" De twee vriendinnen gaven elkaar een liefdevolle lik aan de neus, en toen gebeurde het. Het ondenkbare...... Hoofdstuk 4 "MISTPOOT! BLADPOOT! REN!" Een luide gil kwam van buiten het hol. Bladpoot en Mistpoot keken geschokt op. Mistpoot keek uit het hol en zag tientallen vossen binnenstormen in het RivierClan kamp. Haar ogen schoten wijd open. "Bladpoot, we moeten hier onmiddellijk weg!" Wat is er?" Bladpoot keek ongerust naar haar vriendin. "Vossen! Tientallen vossen! We moeten direct weg!" Ze renden het hol uit, op zoek naar een uitweg. "We moeten de kittens en de oudsten helpen!" Ze reden naar de kraamkamer en hielpen Mosstaart en haar kittens naar buiten. Een vos haalde uit naar Mosstaart, maar Bladpoot gaf hem een krab in zijn nek en gezicht. De vos rendde gillend weg. "Haha! Dat komt er van, lelijke haarbal!" Voor de kampuitgang jaagde Kiesvoet één van de vossen weg die hen de weg versperde. "Bedankt pap!" Hij gaf hen een vriendelijk knikje, voor hij terug verdween in een wirwar van klauwen en vacht. Mosstaart bedankte de twee vriendinnen en liep naar het DonderClankamp, om hen hulp te vragen. Bladpoot en Mistpoot liepen naar het oudsten hol, maar die waren al weg. "SterrenClan zij dank", zuchtte Mistpoot. Ze wilden het kamp uitrennen, maar Mistpoots oog viel op het leerlingenhol. "Beverpoot! Ga daar weg!" Een enorme vos renden op hem af, maar Beverpoot bleef stokstijf zitten. "REN BEVERPOOT REN!" Mistpoot sprong op de vos een beet in zijn rug. De vos draaide zich om en keek recht in Mistpoots ogen. "Nee... dat kan niet.. De ogen van de vos waren ijsblauw, en hij had een enorm litteken dat langs zijn snuit naar zijn oog ging. Mistpoot verstijfd. Ze dacht aan haar moeder, en ze zag haar opengerukte lichaam voor zich. De vos sprong vooruit. Een ondraaglijke pijn schoot door Mistpoot. Ze schreeuwde het uit. Toen werd alles zwart. Pikzwart. Het laatste wat ze hoorde, was de kreet van verslagenheid. Bladpoot's verslagenheid. Hoofdstuk 5 "Waar ben ik? Wat gebeurt er?" Mistpoot opende haar ogen. "Wa.." "''Je bent in SterrenClan""Maar..."Je bent dood, Mistpoot. De vos heeft je keel opengetrokken."Maar Maanblad, ik MOET terug! Bladpoot, Beverpoot, ze hebben me nodig!""Het spijt me.""Asjeblieft, breng me terug! Ik wil niet dood! Ik wil naar huis!" Mistpoot begon te huilen. Maanblad drukte Mistpoot tegen haar aan. "Treur niet. Iedereen gaat dood. We zullen zien wanneer de eerste kitten geboren word.""Waarom?" "Dan kunnen we jou in het lichaam van de kitten plaatsen. Simpel gezegd, jij wordt dat kitten""Wow." "''Ga slapen, liefje."''Mistpoot knikte. Ze trippelden weg. Een nieuw leven. Hoe zou dat zijn? Bladpoot keek naar het lichaam van Mistpoot. Ze kon het niet geloven. Ze was weg. De vos keek vol bloeddorst naar het lichaam. Bladpoot werd woedend, en ze sprong naar de vos. Ze beet en klauwde zo hard ze kon. Het bloed spatte in het rond. Hoe hard de vos ook schudde, hij kreeg de poes er niet van. Hij begon steeds slapper te worden, en de schildpadpoes liet los. Het dier rende het kamp zo snel hij kon uit. "Bedankt Zwartster, om ons te helpen. Anders hadden we heel wat meer katten verloren..." "Dit is maar een kleine vergoeding voor alles wat jullie voor ons hadden gedaan. Als we ooit nog iets kunnen doen, laat het ons weten." Zwartster gaf Roosster een lik over haar oor. Daarna vertrokken de DonderClankrijgers uit hun kamp. Kiesvoet kwam dichter bij zijn dochter. Beverpoot ging naast hem zitten en begon te huilen tegen zijn been. Eekhoornstaart gaf met haar dikke rode staart een klopje op zijn hoofd. "Ze is weg, en het is mijn schuld", murmelde Bladpoot tegen zichzelf. Ze kon het niet geloven. Al haar mooie herinneringen aan Mistpoot, leken allemaal beëindigd te zijn. Het zou nooit meer hetzelfde zijn. "Mijn schuld..." Later die avond werd Mistpoot begraven naast haar moeder. Bladpoot ging vroeg gaan slapen. Dat probeerde ze toch, maar door Beverpoot gehuil kon niemand in slaap vallen. "Beverpoot? Kom, we halen wat papaverzaad bij Pluimstaart." Muspoot was de oudste leerling, en zij kwam meestal met een oplossing. Na een tijdje kwam Muspoot terug met Beverpoot slapend tussen haar kaken. Ze legde hem voorzichtig neer in zijn nest en ging toen zelf gaan liggen. Bladpoot keek uit het hol naar de sterren. Zou Mistpoot daar ook zijn nu? Bij haar moeder? Bladpoot viel even later in een diepe slaap. Ze zag zichzelf, maar dan ouder, bij een andere kat. Die kat leek op Mistpoot, maar dan ook ouder. De echte Bladpoot stapte dichter bij om te kijken wat ze aan het doen waren. Bladpoot en Mistpoot draaiden zich geschrokken om toen de echte Bladpoot dichterbij kwam. Mistpoot sprong recht, en histe naar haar. "Maar Mistpoot, ik ben het!" Mistpoot werd nog bozer, en ontblote haar klauwen. "Ren Bladwolk, ren!" "Mistwolk, ik laat je niet achter! Kom, we moeten de kittens en de oudsten helpen!" Mistwolk rende achter Bladwolk aan. Waarom waren ze bang van haar? Samen met een wit poesje met grijze spikkeltjes renden ze het bos in. Bladpoot merkte dat er iets grondig mis was. Haar poten waren zwart, en boven het zwart was alles oranje. Ze was een vos! Net toen Bladpoot zich omdraaide werd ze besprongen door Roosster. Alles werd pikzwart. Er flitsen beelden van kruiden, gewonde katten en bessen voorbij. ''Het Blad zal de dichte Mist kalmeren, en samen zullen ze vrede brengen aan alle Clans. '' "Maar... wat betekend dat?! Alsjeblieft, ik heb nog zo veel vragen!" Maar toen keerde ze terug naar de realiteit. Ze zuchtte. Bladpoot wist wat haar te doen stond. Waarom had ze nog zo lang gewacht? Hoofdstuk 6 "Bladpoot! Alles oké?" Muspoot stond met een bezorgde uitdrukking over Bladpoot gebogen. "Ik ben oké... maar... ik moet... ik wil..." Bladpoot stond op en wankelde het hol uit, maar werd toen gestopt door Steenpoot. "Je bent helemaal niet oké! Ga liggen, ik ga Pluimstaart wel halen!" "Steenpoot! Muspoot! Jullie krijgen je grote beoordeling! Waterpoot! Zonpoot! Jullie krijgen gaan mee op grenspatrouille en daarna krijgen jullie vechttraining! Jullie mentors wachten op jullie aan de ingang! Snel, lopen! Beverpoot! Mee helpen met de kampingang te herstellen! Bladpoot! Jij gaat.... wat is er?" Dauwstaart kwam naast haar zitten. "Gaat het wel? Is het door... dan hoef je niet mee op jachtpattrouille, hoor." "Ik moet dringend Roosster en Pluimstaart spreken. Het is dringend." "Roosster, ik wil geen krijgersleerling meer zijn." Roosster violetkleurige ogen gingen wijd open en het haar in haar nek ging overeind staan. " "Waarom niet? Is het omdat..." "Nee. Ik wil gewoon geen andere katten pijn doen. Ik wil geen muizenmoordenaar meer zijn." "Maar die dingen zijn noodzakelijk voor de Clan! Prooi gaat niet gewoon tussen je poten lopen en doodvallen!" "Er zijn ook nog andere dingen noodzakelijk voor de Clan." Bladpoot voelde Pluimstaart's donkerblauwe ogen in haar rug branden. "Ik wil Pluimstaart's leerling worden, Roosster." Roosster keek verward voor zich uit. Ze wenkte Pluimstaart dichter, die de hele tijd in stilte had meegeluisterd. Bladpoot keek naar buiten. De zon scheen warm op haar gevlekte vacht. Ze zuchtte. Was dit wel de juiste beslissing? Zou Mistpoot dat echt willen? "Roosster, het is ook niet om te zeggen dat ik een van de jongsten ben. Het zal me goed doen om..." Roosster zuchtte. "Vanavond is je ceremonie. Stel me niet teleur." "Allen verzamel voor een Clan bespreking hier bij de Ster Eik!" Geroezemoes klonk door het kamp. "Wat gebeurd er?" "Ze hebben mijn schoonheidsslaapje nu verpest!" "Misschien zijn Steenpoot en Muspoot klaar om krijgers te worden..." "Stilte!" Roosster sprong op een laag gelegen tak van de Ster Eik. "Ik heb drie dingen te melden. Eerst een vooral is het tijd om van twee leerlingen krijgers te maken." Steenpoot sprong bijna uit zijn vel. "Muspoot, Steenpoot, kom naar voren. Steenpoot, je bent een moedig en sterke kat. Je hebt dat zeker bewezen tijdens de aanval van gisteren. Ben je bereid om krijger te worden, en je Clan nog meer dan voorheen te beschermen en te helpen?" "Dat ben ik zeker!" Hij twijfelde geen moment bij zijn woorden, en sprak met zijn hoofd fier omhoog. "Wel dan zal je vanaf nu bekend staan als Steenklauw! RivierClan is je dankbaar om je kracht en moed." De katten schreeuwden hem toe. Steenklauw blonk van trots, net als zijn mentor Vinkvleugel. "Muspoot, je bent snel en slim en weet altijd met een goede oplossing te komen. Dat heb je ons al vele malen getoond." Bladpoot dacht aan al de keer dat ze andere leerlingen tips en raad gaf. Ze was als een beschermer voor alle leerlingen en kittens. "Ben ook jij bereid om als krijger je Clan nog meer dan eerst te helpen en verdedigen?" "J-ja!" Muspoot klonk eerst wat twijfelachtig, maar sprak daarna ook met volle moed. "Vanaf nu zal je bekend staan als Muspoel. We zijn dankbaar voor je wijsheid en helpende poten." "Muspoel, Steenklauw, Muspoel, Steenklauw!" Na vele bedankingen, vroeg Roosster terug om stilte. "Bladpoot heeft besloten dat ze niet langer wil trainen om een krijger te worden. Vanaf nu is haar mentor Pluimstaart." De katten mompelden wat verward. De andere leerlingen keken Bladpoot verwonderd aan. Ze was altijd al goed geweest in jagen, dus het was een grote verrassing voor iedereen. "Veel succes Bladpoot,als medicijnkatleerlinge. Het laatste dat ik wil mededelen is dat ik..." Het werd opeens doodstil. Wat had de leider te vertellen dat zo belangrijk was? "...in verwachting ben van kittens." Iedereen fluisterde verbaasd naar elkaar. "Wie zou de vader zijn?" fluisterde Zonpoot tegen haar. "Ik heb ook geen idee." ”Roosster toont toch geen affectie naar andere katten toe? Ze is altijd zo neutraal rond iedereen.“ De theoriëen gingen het kamp rond. "Bespreking beëindigd." Hoofdstuk 7 "Hoi!" "Goudsbloem, duizendblad, tijm, papaverzaad,... oh hallo." "Wat doe je?" Muspoel trippelde tot bij Bladpoot. “Oh, ik leer deze kruiden uit mijn hoofd.” “Wow, ik wist niet dat er zo veel verschillende waren! Ik snap niet hoe je ze allemaal uit elkaar kan houden.” Muspoel keek met veel bewondering naar de kruiden rondom de medicijnkatleerlinge. “Het is niet zo moeilijk als het lijkt hoor, het is net als prooi. Ze ruiken allemaal verschillend en ze zien er natuurlijk ook allemaal anders uit.“ “Hmm, dat zie ik, maar ik snap toch niet hoe je dat kan.” De poes lachtte vriendelijk naar haar. ”Oh sorry, ik moet op patrouille. Zie je later!” ”Dag.” Bladpoot zuchtte. Ze had niet echt eerlijk geweest tegen haar vriendin. Het was zo moeilijk! Was dit wel de juiste keuze, om medicijnkatleerlinge te worden? Zal het Mistpoot echt helpen? Elke dag twijfelde ze meer en meer aan haar keuze. Toch zette ze door. Voor Mistpoot.